when the donut lover meets the carefree killer
by Rhaide AND Souichirou-chan
Summary: what if nobume meets a certain psychotic killer? a nobumeXkamui fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Nobume has been sitting on a tree for a while now. She just ran away from Mimawarigumi HQ since the box of donuts that Isaburo just bought was already gone. She ate them all and she still craves for more. Yes, she may be an assassin by nature who would cut down anyone in front of her when she's in berserk, but donuts are inevitable for her. She really loves them that she wouls even point her sword even to her commander just by touching them.

She gulped down another piece of donut sponsored or rather stolen from the stolen she got from Sasaki's wallet. Staring at the surroundings from above with her inexpressive face, her donuts continued to be consumed by her.

But she was suddenly stopped when her phone rang, she knew who it was.

"Nobutatsu, we have lots of donuts here, so please come back."

Yes, it was a message from her mail maniac commander, Isaburo Sasaki. She just ignored it and continued with her leisure time.

Another message came.

"Or else we would eat them all, even your share and please reply to my messages ^.^v"

She knew this would happen. She just ignored it again.

"Nobu-chaaaaaaan, your commander is crying here T^T please coem back."

But her donuts are still more important.

"Nobutatsu! Someone stole your undergarments!"

She scrolled down.

"Gotcha! Hahaha! It's just me so hurry and go back here!"

And *SWISH* her phone got cut into half. Shehad experienced this lots of times. His messages just won't stop coming until the phone is destroyed. She kept on guard, prepared to cut down anyone who would give her a new phone. (We all know Sasaki's too much of a mail addict that he would give out a phone to anyone just to have a mail friend.)

But fortunately there were none.

"It's so peaceful, ne?"

It was a voice unheard of for her. Just as it piqued her curiousity, she looked towards the owner of the voice. This is the first time, someone *blah blah* her sharp senses.

A guy in his late teen age years, who had braided long pinkish orange hair hanging freely on his back. He was shielded by a black umbrella even with the shade that the tree was giving them. He looked so pale and for some reason, he emits something dark or rather, she felt some similarity with him.

He smiled carefreely while chomping down a whole donut in just one bite. He sat there without any feeling of unfamiliarity with her.

With his feet swinging forward and backward just like a child playing on a pond and his sumkinda antenna twitching back and forth like a dog wagging its tail with enjoyment.

_Cute._ For one second, that thought crossed her mind, with her eyes completely stucked on his antenna. It just kept moving.

Gulping the last bits of his donuts, he once again stretched out his hand on the box she's holding.

_SWISH_

She had already sheathed her sword millisecond before his hand could even touch anothe piece of her donuts. But to her surprise, he just caught her sword with just his two fingers like it was just a piece of paper.

He stared at her, "Hehh...So you wanna play with me?" then closed his umbrella.

She didn't spoke a word, instead she stood up and tried slicing his head with her blade. He dodged it though bits of her his hair got caught.

He stood up also. They were on a branch of that tree, and thankfully it was big and strong enough to accomodate the two of them.

"Ohhh...Then why dont't we fight over these donuts?"

This is HER donuts. No one else shall have it.

Accepting the challenge, she just held her sword with her right hand and the box of donuts to her left. It was a handicap for her, but she didn't mind. She HAS to protect HER donuts.

"Isn't that unfair? Then maybe I should just use my left left hand."

He's undersestimating her, and she hated it. Though it couldn't be seen on her face, it just remained its usual poker faced expression.

In just a split second, she had already slid her leg to topple him down but his eyes were faster than her blade, he had stepped back before her leg could even touch him.

She won't hold back, she immediately thrusted her sword straight to him aiming his heart. But again, it was just stopped by his two fingers.

He chuckled, "Then this is a battle of death for those donuts, huh?" he gave a grin, "Interesting, Ms. Samurai."

She leaped backwards.

She paused for a couple of seconds, and had a glimpse of his face. Yeah, he was really enjoying this and so was she. It's not everyday that she gets to face strong people like him.

Nobume rushed towards him. She gave him continuous thrusts and slashes of her blade. He dodged them. He caught them. It just continued for a long while. Up, down, left, right; her sword continued to reach out for his flesh.

"Ahahaha...I wonder if you could even touch me."

He said, while crisscrossing his hands on his chest. He placed his umbrella on his back.

He's really underestimating her, ever since they had started that fight he had never attacked her even once. He just dodged and deflected them.

She wanted a serious fight so badly but he keeps on playing around. He was even smiling all throughout that duel. Yes, that perpetual smile that had never gone out of his face. He wouldn't get tired of it.

That irritated her more.

He just stared at her, "Giving up already?"

She sprung her feet backwards once again and sheated her other sword. She swiftly sped towards him in a blink of an eye, weilding two of her katanas, she cross slashed him directed to his chest.

It hit him. Yes, her blades finally reached him. A drop of blood got into her face. She just licked it as a sign of her victory.

But then again, she might be forgetting something. Something more important than defeating this guy.

That's when she niticed that the blood she just tasted was sweet.

"Not bad, Ms. Samurai. Though you have forgotten this."

HER DONUTS. It was just the strawberry filling of her donuts.

That was his real intention. He just ate them carefreely in front of her, licking bits of donuts in his fingers. He's really teasing her.

This is HER donuts. She's been craving for it since last night. She wanted the whole box so badly all by herself. She just can't let a stranger take them away from her.

She has lost her rationality. No matter what methods she had to use, she will have her donuts.

She swung her feet focusing all her might in it like some pro soccer player, and that full forced kick was aiming his...his...JEWELS.

Yes, those precious jewels that only men could have. The source of reproduction of mankind, and that sign of manhood in every man. That one most important thing that they should always protect with their lives; their fragile TAMA.

Surely, even with that cold hearted attitude, he's still a man. He still wants to have children and fulfill his desires as a young and healthy teen age boy in his puberty.

He hastily held her feet with his right hand. He was able to caught right on time before it could damage his manhood. He sighed in relief.

"Aryaya...Th-"

It was just a feint. Before he could spoke, she had used her katanas in an 'X' position, and with the strength of that blow, he was pushed to the end of that branch, leaning his back on the trunk of the tree. He was sitting down.

She walked towards him and seized his neck with the handle of her sword. She just pushed him forward, with both her legs beside each of his thighs. She had cornered him.

"Give me back my donuts." She spoke, with a glare of an assassin.

He immediately gave the box to her. He gave a grin, and somehow this was a different grin from a while ago. It was not his usual smile.

"And you are?" he asked.

"Nobume Imai."

"I'll remember you well. I'm Kamui by the way."

She is after all the second girl he enjoyed fighting with foods. The first one is his sister.

He grabbed her chin, and said, "Then, how about a date tomorrow?"

Her face suddenly got nearer his, he just stared intently on her lips not leaving its sight. He could sense what she was trying to do and he just let her.

She licked the crumb of donut in the side of his lips.

_Delicious._ She thought.

Disappointed. He wanted to taste her lips so bad.

Rhaide desuu~ yeah, I know they have never even met so why pair them up? So that's why we exist right? We make things happen what animes would never give us! Ufufufufufu... I hope you'll love and suppor t this pairing coz I really love them both. And if you do, please spread the word! Teehee...don't worry their sweetness has just began I can still give you more. Oh, and please review. It's the source of motivation for every writer.

Jaaa~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama, but Kamui is mine. *runs away***

* * *

><p>His feet kept swinging. His antenna kept twitching. He'd been waiting on that tree for quite some time already without uttering a word.<p>

He had nothing to do but observe the Kabukicho town from that elevated place. He's been there for hours and now, he's getting bored. Maybe he should try killing anyone he sees from there? It was the only idea he had to pass time and besides, it's his hobby, care freely killing anyone with that great big smile filled with enjoyment when his emotions overwhelm him.

But no, he can't. He had to control his boredom. He just couldn't cause any more troubles for Abuto when he just ran away from an important meeting of Harusame Captains and he forced him to cover for himself, or rather he just left a note saying, "Ganbaree! Abuto! ^v^". And well, yesterday he did the same.

"_Then, how about a date tomorrow? "_

It was then scenes of yesterday came flashing back to his mind; when he met her, Nobume Imai. She's one interesting girl for him; someone that he would bother to try remembering even just her face. She's strong and there's some kind of similarity between the two of them. He's craving to know more about her.

"But she didn't say she agreed with that date." He said to himself.

Then what was the long wait for? What was the point of sitting there for such a lengthy time, doing nothing but wait for her? He even endured the boredom it caused him.

With that, his antenna stopped twitching and fell down like it just reacted on his current emotions. Even his feet halted from his movements.

"And I even bought donuts." He continued as he chomped a piece of donut.

Someone suddenly popped in front of him, jumping from below.

Azure and long flowing locks that moved smoothly in the air, scarlet eyes ever so dull which revealed the coldness and emptiness in her stare, and that white uniform akin to the Shinsengumi's with the bottom part of her coat moving together with the wind.

It was none other than Nobume Imai; the girl he'd been waiting for.

He just smirked at the sight of her. _So she agreed, huh?_ He thought.

"I knew you'd come-" he started.

But she had already swung her swords attempting to slash his whole body. He immediately took out his umbrella to defend himself from that attack.

"So you wanted to continue yesterday's fight, huh?" he said.

She ignored him and just jumped; doing a somersault before she landed on the branch of that tree. She had already stolen the box of donuts he was holding. She squatted and ate the donuts the moment she had gotten hold of them.

He just stared at her. She ate the donuts without any delicacy in mind. She was like a hungry wolf who only thinks about of eating her prey ignoring her surroundings; though this was a normal sight to him, being a big eater himself, he enjoyed watching her. Her cheeks puffing like it would explode anytime while her lips pouted like an octopus reminding him of her sister when she's eating. _Cute _he thought that he wanted to pinch her cheeks so badly. It surprised him how he was able to control himself not to get even just one piece of donut from her.

She stopped; swallowed the bolus of food and stared at him. In just a couple of minutes she finished that whole box.

"Kamui." He called.

That caught him off guard, to think she was able to remember his name. He just smiled, "What?"

She licked her fingers for the crumbs of the donuts; she kept on searching for traces of that confectionery and used her tongue to clean them.

Damn, it was too tempting for him; he wanted to help her 'clean' herself.

_She's just like a cat, eh?_ He thought.

She tilted her head, "What do we do on a date?" she asked as she saw another crumb of donut besides her lips with the corner of her eye. She licked it.

[The girl who only cared about two things, killing and donuts.]

He looked up to think of an answer, "Now that you think about it..." he faced her, "I don't know."

[The boy who only loves strong enemies and eating.]

Nobume may be surrounded by boys in the Mimawarigumi but she's been trained to be an assassin, a killing machine for that group. So there's no necessity for her to learn anything other than killing; thus earning zero experience and knowledge with this kind of thing.

Kamui on the other hand, had long abandoned his emotions. He lived his life searching for strong enemies that he would fight with, not caring about anyone else. He only cared about fulfilling the desires of his Yato blood. Well there's Matako; being an obvious admirer of Takasugi; who could teach him a bit of these things, but he doesn't give a damn about it.

"Eat donuts?" she said, though unsure of her statement.

"Isn't that what we're doing right now?" he answered back.

"Then, let's cut each other." Said she as she slightly unsheathed her sword.

"Are we supposed to kill each other on a date? ",he replied as he titled his head.

"Kill anyone who passes here." She was serious with this answer.

"Sorry but Abuto would get mad at me."

"Oh. I think Isaburo too."

That's when he remembered when he accidentally peeked on what Henpeita Takechi; the lolicon strategist of the Kihetai group; was secretly reading.

"Let's go to a Love hotel." He said.

At that instant, the tip of her sword was already aiming for his neck. It was too close about a centimetre away from his flesh; but her face still showed no emotion at all.

"Ohhhh...Then you're the pure and innocent type of girl." He said as he raised him hand to surrender.

She calmed down and returned her sword to its sheath.

"I think we should really just cut each other." She said.

"It's hard to wash these clothes and I hate that spinning machine in our space ship. I always end up breaking them." He replied.

SILENCE.

They just stared at each other. Kamui's antenna kept twitching together with his feet that began moving, it was synchronized. He held the branch they were sitting with his two hands. He was still smiling as stupidly as ever.

Nobume with her impassive expression and dead panned eyes, kept staring at the guy in front of her. His antenna catches her attention too much, her eyes moved together with his antenna. She also held the branch of that tree.

Their hands were only about 1foot away from each other.

Seconds have gone by and it just continued that way.

She continued staring at his antenna then decided to lower the focus of her vision. She saw his braids, this is the first time she noticed the length of his hair. She began to examine him. He had big round eyes with a colour similar to the sky, a long hair silkier and smoother than the hair of a normal girl then that soft and pale skin of him; just like a new born baby.

She began to doubt his gender, _Is he really a boy? Or a girl?_ She thought, _Should I just kill him to check it? _ But she gave up on that thought.

She stared at her hair and compared it with him.

SILENCE.

Out of the blue, she grabbed Kamui's locks, specifically his braids.

"You really wanted to fight, huh?" Kamui said.

She looked straight at him, "Do this to me." She said.

He looked at the part of his hair she was holding, "You mean braids?"

"Yeah." She answered.

"Okay." He replied still smiling.

Nobume's back was facing Kamui, she sat like before. Since they had almost the same height; Kamui had to kneel to reach her hair.

It may not look like it, but he gives importance to his braids. Every day of his life, he would bother to face the mirror and do his braids by himself after he had dried his hair from taking a bath. He did them carefully and neatly.

Nobume suddenly raised her hand, "Donuts." She said not looking at him.

She knew that Kamui was hiding another box of donuts. Her senses were just too sharp with it. He had no choice but to give it to her.

He began braiding her hair. None of them was talking once again, he just focused on her hair. It was just as soft as his that it didn't take long to finish doing braids on her.

Nobume broke the silence.

"Are you a girl or a boy?" she asked, while eating.

The puzzlement just won't leave her thoughts.

"I am a guy." He answered.

"But you're too girly for a guy."

He gave a grin, "Then..."

He had finally finished braiding her, he stood up. Sensing his actions, Nobume looked back.

"Shall I prove it to you?" he said as he began taking off his pants showing some skin in his legs. It also revealed the boxers he was wearing.

She had sheathed both her swords right away and cross slashed him. He backed away while putting on his pants again before it could damage him severely, though it slightly tore his clothes.

"Heeehhhhh...What a Cherry Girl. (the female counter part of Cherry Boy?)" He commented.

Hearing his words, she thrust her word towards him while he just sat down to avoid it.

And so, they have fought once again. It was just like yesterday. Kamui kept on dodging and deflecting her attacks with his bare hands while Nobume used her swords attempting to cut him together with her legs to back her up when her swords fail her.

But this time; it was more violent. Nobume's swordplay was faster; she just kept swinging them without any thought of stopping. Left, right; up, down; she was spinning and flipping her body. Even with that narrow branch she moved freely. She had cut some of the branches of the tree. Kamui; well he just dodged all her attacks; still teasing her with his smile. He moved like a professional martial artist but this fight had no rules. His movements were smooth; jumping in the air, flipping his body doing somersaults and continuously tumbling in a fashionable way with his hands to support him.

As the fight got more intense, they had fallen down to the ground. Now they are fighting under that big, shady tree. Nobume had cut most of the bushes around them, even the trunk of the tree had several scratches created by her sword.

She continued with her slashes, Kamui continued with his dodging. She spun around like she was dancing together with her swords. She looked so amazing; attacking with so much grace. Kamui just smiled with that thought in mind. He speedily moved back until he reached the trunk of the tree, her sharp blades approaching him. She was just about one foot away, his clothes were slightly getting torn probably because of the wind that her attack produces.

Getting nearer and nearer, he was still smiling. She continued spinning then he suddenly grabbed her wrist halting the movements in her right hand. She attacked him with her other hand, he just grabbed it once again. With the strength of his grip, Nobume unknowingly loosened her hands that her swords fell down to the ground. He gave a smirk. He switched places with her, now she's the one leaning her back on the trunk of that tree.

Kamui had her cornered. He held her hands using only his right hand; and pinned them above her head. He cupped his left hand on her cheek. He was grinning from ear to ear; but Nobume remained poker faced. His sight was locked onto her lips. Using his thumb, he traced them gently. He tilted his head and came nearer her face. She didn't resist at all. She just stared at him while the distance of their faces continued to minimize.

Just a bit and he'll kiss her. Nobume just closed her eyes.

*splart*

It was the box of donuts that fell on the ground from Kamui's clothes. He was hiding it the whole time. Now it was crushed by his feet.

They both got distracted and stared at the damaged donuts.

"MY DONUTS!" Nobume shouted.

Her face changed at that instant. She looked really mad. (Yeah like that expression she had when Sougo ate donuts in front of her)

"Ohhh..I'm sorry." Kamui said.

But his voice didn't reach her, the only thing she could think about is the wasted donuts that she didn't have the chance to eat. All of the donuts are hers. She then faced him.

"So even you could get mad." Then he chuckled, "Donuts are-"

BULL'S EYE. She hit him with her boots; the pointed part of her boots; to his most sensitive part of the body.

KO, he fell on the ground.

She walked out with her braids swinging from side to side.

"It suits you." Kamui said, though his face was already on the ground.

She looked back and saw just his hand raising; she stared at her braids. She held her hair then faced him once again.

"See you tomorrow." Said she, and finally left the place.

* * *

><p>Somehow, they've become like OkiKagu who fights whenever they see each other; though they don't hate each other; they just love fighting. And why is it always that branch of the tree?<p>

Errr...I'm so sorry. I realized how hard it is to make this fanfic that I almost tried abandoning it. I bravely made this even with the little information about Nobume then Kamui who only appears in Op and Ed songs of Gintama. I don't even know a thing about Nobume's past. Then the real relationship of Isaburo to Takasugi who is Kamui's ally; what if they are still allies? What if Mimawarigumi works with Harusame? I need to know!

I might finish the current arc of Gintama (read it now! It's friggin EPIC!) before updating. To gather more infos about Nobume. Sorachi~sensei! Even just a hint of her past will do!But don't worry, the whole plot's already complete in my head. (I'm such a noisy author. Blah blah blah)

And btw, thanks for all the reviews. I didn't expect to have a lot of reviews for Chapter 1 and thanks for supporting this pairing! Please review for suggestions, comments, requests etc! Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama.**

Kamui was walking alone in the road with his parasol held by his hand to shield himself from the rays of the sun. His usual smile plastered in his lips. He seemed to be ecstatic at that moment. He was playing with his umbrella by rotating it alternately to the right and to the left.

*whistle whistle*

His mouth was protruding as he produced a whistling sound. It was some random hymn he just thought.

He was headed to that tree. Yes the tree that became his and her meeting place.

He didn't care of the consequences that could happen if ever someone would see him there; walking in the open without anyone else with him. He's kinda 'wanted' after all, since he's an ally of that Takasugi who is the most dangerous, radical man in the Nationalist Faction. Well, he's strong he could deal with such problems using his own strength.

So he just kept walking; without a care in the world.

"I wonder what we'll be doing today." Kamui thought to himself.

He was getting nearer to the designated place; that tree. Sensing the short distance between him and that place; his mood became better; he's more excited than a while ago. His antenna was moving on its own again just like a dog's tail; his hands kept swinging that harmonized with the movements of his antenna.

It was a great start for him, with the good weather that just added to his pleasant mood. He may hate the sun, but he still preferred that kind of weather than a rainy one. It just gives him memories that he doesn't want to remember anymore.

He looked up and stared at the sky; all of a sudden, he smirked; that smirk that depicts enjoyment.

He stopped his movements.

He closed his umbrella; looked back and opened it once again with a position that could shield his whole body.

It all happened in split seconds. His hands were so fast that even the naked eye won't be able to see it.

"So you were here huh?" Kamui said grinning from ear to ear.

It was Nobume Imai. She came from behind attacking Kamui as she tried cross slashing him while she jumped in the air.

Just as the usual, she was not responding; instead answered him with an attack.

She flipped back and landed on the ground. The moment that the tip of her boots touched the soil, she sprinted towards him. She kept on moving her blades randomly, slashing the bushes and even the trees around Kamui. She was actually using her two swords. Once again she leaped in the air while she formed her stance to cross slash him once again. She dashed towards him as she kept that pose. When she reached him, as usual he just defended it with his umbrella. But instead of flipping back, she somersaulted and landed on his parasol. She sat down with only her feet supporting her weight; knees apart; the lower part of her uniform hanging down on that umbrella. She pointed the blades of her swords to his neck.

He just smiled at her; even with the life threatening position that she's doing to him.

"Kamui..." she started.

He kept his attention to her.

"Let's buy donuts." She continued.

That seriously surprised Kamui; and here he thought that she would just ask him to fight with her until they take away each other's life. He kept his smile.

She just jumped down from the umbrella and landed safely on the ground while standing. He opened his parasol once again; with its shade protecting his back.

He tilted his head, "So... Where do we go?"

"Miss donuts." She replied.

They were walking side by side on that road where no one else but them was around. It was too quiet there; just the chirping birds or cicadas; the sounds that their steps produce; can be heard.

With the short distance they have between the two of them; they were like a couple. But no, they're not. Nobume won't even look at Kamui; she won't give her attention on him. They would just walk. No one was talking; but that silence doesn't seem to bother them.

With the current circumstances that they are in right now; Kamui suddenly thought,

_Is this what they call a date?_

That contemplation kinda excites him, but when he looked at Nobume who was just staring ahead; her eyes as uninteresting as usual; he just concluded...

_Nah. Of course not._

She then stared back at him, still expressionless. She was looking straight to his eyes; though they were shut due to his stupid smiling. They both stopped on their tracks.

"Isn't this what they call a date?" she asked him.

He got surprised, was she reading his mind or was it just a coincidence? Was he not the only one giving such meaning to their current situation? His antenna began moving; more enthusiastic than a while ago. He opened his eyes; not the psychotic ones that he always had when he shows his blue orbs. It was those big round eyes that seemed to be shocked.

"Do you think we're on a date?" he asked back.

She was still staring at him, "I think so."

Now he was grinning like an idiot.

"Then, it's a date." He concluded as he smiled with his eyes wide open.

They continued moving. Just the same scene a while, no one talks, they just walk.

Before they knew it; the store was already near them, maybe just about 3 meters away. They both stopped once again.

She pointed the said place as he faced him, "That's the store. Treat me lots of donuts."

"Hehhh..so that's why you dragged me here." He said, "And if I don't want?"

His question was ignored. A familiar figure suddenly appeared in front of them; he was approaching that donut store. Light brown hair that reached his neck, crimson bored eyes, with a red sleeping mask on his head and wearing a Shinsengumi uniform. Boredom plastered all over his face.

She can't be mistaken, that was the guy she crossed swords with back in the Baragaki arc. He's the same as her having those eyes that only knew killing though he still seemed to be kind of different from her.

Well, he was also the one whole ate her donuts in front of her. How could she ever forget that?

And she wants his OOOO.

She stepped her foot and turned around her face to that guy immediately after seeing him. Remembering how he sadistically ate the donuts in front of her makes her mad. He has to pay to pay for it, ONCE AGAIN.

She tried moving another step.

But then, somebody grabbed her hand.

She looked back, just to see that it was Kamui.

He was smiling at her though this time it was different. It was a smile that hid his deepest darkest intentions.

He saw it all. He saw how her expression changed right away just by seeing that guy. It was very different from the usual face that she wore, it was like...she's excited? Or like, she really wanted to see that guy. She's with him; right? So why the hell would she leave him just to be with other guys? This is THEIR date after all.

He got so irritated, with the thought; though he still can't figure out why.

Squeeze.

Nobume felt his hand, pressing against her palm. It was so soft. She kept staring at it and somehow, it became too addicting to hold.

Squeeze.

Kamui held her hand. It was too small but still, it perfectly fit his big hand. It felt so soft, like a stress ball or a newly cooked manjuu that he won't stop squeezing.

Squeeze. Squeeze.

Now, they both pressed each other's hands; no one was letting go. They just sat and stared at their tangled hands; positioned like they were having a handshake.

They were like kids who were watching the group of ants moving on the ground; getting amazed with what they were doing. It was just the two of them in that place.

Minutes have passed but they're still there; the same position and the same scene from a while ago. They seemed to have forgotten their real goal coming to that place.

"Nobume, what about the donuts? " Kamui asked; still staring at their hands while he smiled like a child.

"Yeah, later." She replied, focusing on pressed palms as she kept squeezing him.

He did the same; he just pressed and pressed it though it was just gentle that it felt relaxing for her. It was the same with as he felt her soft palms softly touching his. Her skin was so smooth; it's too addicting.

Squeeze. Squeeze. Squeeze.

They just continued that squeezing thing.

Kamui suddenly stopped and so did Nobume. She stared at him. She was disappointed after all. She enjoyed it a lot though it won't show on her face. She wanted to press his palm more.

He moved his hands slowly as his fingers crawled hers. Their hands were pushing each other just like when they are pressing it against the mirror. They had the same size of hands. He then clasped it to her, filling the gaps of her fingers. He stood up and rested his fingers on back of her hand.

She just copied him as she stared at that part of their extremities that connects the two of them.

She just can't get enough of it.

"Ne China, do you have a brother?"

Sougo asked out of the blue. He was with Kagura who was eating the donuts he bought. He lost to their fight so he had to treat her something and at that moment, she craved for donuts.

They were walking side by side on the road. Just the two of them, Kagura holding her parasol and a box of donuts while Sougo placed his hands on his pockets.

"Nah. I don't have one."(He won't ever meet him anyway.) Kagura replied as she munched those donuts, she was not looking at him.

He faced her, "Ohhh?" then stared in front, "Must've been my imagination." He just said.

They continued walking. Silence filled the air.

He stopped his movements and stared at Kagura who was still busy with her food.

She was chomping another piece of donut, the usual donut that had a hole in the middle. She had only bitten the upper part of it.

He leaned down and took a bite on the left side of that confectionery that was currently on her mouth.

"You should get from the box if you want it, stupid sadist." Kagura said staring at Sougo who was just inches away from her face.

Azure and crimson ones locked onto each other; both having uninterested eyes despite their shoujo-manga like situation.

He had already swallowed that donut but his face was still near hers.

"Nah. This tastes better." He replied.

**ooooo**

YAY! Chapter 3! I never would've thought that I would be able to write this right away! And to think I just wrote the draft on my iPhone without doing my usual RITUALS before writing a fanfic. *confetti! Confetti!*And now, there's OkiKagu! /

Errr...it still doesn't have a story ne? Just the two of them getting closer. llorz what's the story of this fanfic anyway? Lol.

I wanna give my thanks to all those who read, reviewed, favorited and subscribed this story. And also for supporting this crack pairing!


	4. Chapter 4

Just some normal afternoon in a park located in Kabukichou..

A girl was holding a bottle of water; standing beneath a tree in that open space.

She had an orange hair with a pair of buns in both sides; probably on her early teens. She had a fair skin that distinguishes her from other people; she was wearing a red cheongsam paired with black boots. Her umbrella was left aside. It was leaning on the trunk of that tree.

The girl: Kagura

When suddenly a young guy in his late teens was approaching the girl from behind; he had a hair having the same colour as the sand while wearing a red sleeping mask; he wore a black coat which was probably a uniform. He had a katana hanging into his waist.

The boy: Sougo Okita

He was walking idly with both his hands on his pockets, and when he was about to reach her, he stopped on his tracks and took out his hands extending towards the girl in front of him.

She was about to open the bottle when two hands suddenly came from behind her, she halted her movements and just stared at those limbs in presented at her.

He then held the body of the bottle and the cap; taking it off.

Those arms were encircled around her though not really touching her, just the bottle. A smile was then carved on her lips and as though responding with that affection, she released her hands from the bottle and shifted them to those arms holding her. She closed her eyes.

Just like those heartwarming, Doki Doki scenes in Shoujo mangas, where the guy would say goodbye or stop the girl by hugging her from behind.

*CRACK*

Somewhere out there, two people were watching this 'lovey dovey couple' from above. A certain long blue-haired girl from some police organization wearing a white coat similar to the boy's uniform also wielding a katana, together with a braided orange-haired guy wearing Chinese clothing with just an umbrella as his weapon.

They were both sitting on a branch of a very tall tree where they comfortably watch these two.

"Kamui," she called as she stared at her left.

Somehow, there was a great amount of devious aura surrounding him as he held his binoculars with great strength though a smile still plastered in his face. He may be just feigning innocence with his deed, or perhaps, he just did it unconsciously.

"What is it?" he replied as he responded to her gaze.

She took off one of her hands from the object she was holding, "You're breaking it." she warned him as she pointed the poor thing.

Suddenly the aura began to subside as though he finally came to his senses and released his hand from it.

"Oh." Said he, then examined the object in his hand, noticing how worn out it has become.

It has already flattened like a pancake, its glasses have shattered; certainly not functional anymore.

"It must be too old." He continued, as he took out another one and threw the old binoculars away.

"But you just bought it." said she; tilting her head with the perplexity in his words.

He just replied with a smile. He may not be saying anything just staring at her while smiling, but she knew, that that smile is telling her; 'Just shut up and believe it.' She didn't know how to respond; should she tease him more or should she just stop? She knew he's hiding something and it would be hella interesting if she piss him off more; but doing so might be chaotic. But amidst her thoughts, a shout suddenly interrupted her.

"TEME! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

That loud infuriated voice can only belong to one person; resuming the observation she looked through her binoculars once again to check the current situation of their target. While Kamui on the other hand; was dangling his feet back and forth; with his smile changing; waiting to be entertained.

Back to Sougo and Kagura...

"TEME! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

Kagura shouted at the top of her lungs reflecting her anger that is completely evident to her face; and while she's at it, she had already thrown the person behind him just like in those judo competitions, though this one has no bounds so she just threw it in full force without thinking how far it would go.

But the person she just threw was just as skilled as her, being able to land safely on the ground with his two feet supporting his weight.

"Still as violent as always huh? China?" he answered while he slowly balanced himself to get up.

With just that tone of voice, that uninterested tone; she had already recognized the offender,"So it was you huh? Sadist!"

He just sighed, "And here I am being a Knight in Shining armor helping a Damsel..." then took a glance at her, examining her from head to foot, "I mean, Monster in distress."

She then started picking her ears with bored look in her eyes, "You're just sexually harassing me, Sadist. Just admit it. Gin-chan told me it's normal for boys in puberty to have such urges."

"Ohhhh? You mean the urge to kick your ass?"

"Unless you're a gay."

"Don't worry China, you're not counted as a girl."

Amidst their argument her vision suddenly caught a glimpse of a certain forgotten object on the ground. It was her bottle of water; completely wasted getting dried up with the heat.

These petty arguments may not be able to piss her yet, but when it comes to her foods/drinks it would be a different story.

"TEME! Look what you've done to my water?! " she shouted as she sprinted towards him with her umbrella ready to swing anyone like in baseball.

"Just drink tap water, then have some in your stomach."

He squatted to trip her down by sliding his feet; but he's her rival after all. She's on par with him so she was able to stop it by holding his foot; then his speedy reflexes led him to unsheathing his katana to slash her. She was forced to release his captured limb to block it with her umbrella using her both hands.

And so, their daily routine of sparring has begun.

"Ohh..he's quite skilled."

Kamui commented while he kept on watching them through his binoculars; same with Nobume. He was starting to get entertained; his antenna had begun moving together with his feet.

"I know. I've crossed swords with him before." Nobume said as she started chomping a piece of donut from the box of Ms. Donut she was holding.

Kamui; still watching the two, sneakily extended his hand towards the box taking advantage of the situation where she's focused on something else though he just knew she would notice it, but surprisingly, she allowed him to get one from her.

He just grinned, "Ahahahaha..Then that makes him more interesting. I wonder how long will he last if he'd fight with me." said he, eating the donut he kinda stole.

The two below had already reached the middle of the park, mercilessly creating havoc to the place without a care on the people around them. They were attacking each other with a speed that can't be seen by the naked eye; both their hands thrusting and blocking against one another.

Another piece of that snack was shoved in her mouth, "Kamui." She called once again.

"Hmm?" he answered.

"Do you know that girl with buns on her hair?"

It suddenly caught him off guard; though just a bit. He just continued observing the two below but he stopped eating upon hearing that question.

"Why do you ask?" he asked back, still having the same look in his face.

She was the same, she was too focused with the two that she won't look at him; "I've fought beside her before, and her skills are laudable enough."

"Ohohhhh~"

Silence then filled the atmosphere. She doesn't mind this actually, in fact she is more comfortable when it's quiet; but somehow it feels awkward. She kind of knew felt that she asked something weird or something he wouldn't want to answer.

She decided to just end that topic ;and said,"Nevermin-"

"She's my sister." he said blatantly; cutting her off.

He had the same stance; he didn't move a bit.

She stopped; laying down the object she was holding. She turned her head towards her left to look at him. It surprised her; but maybe just a bit; because somehow, she expected that answer. The two of them seemed awfully similar after all, even the first time she saw him, he felt like he had seen him already. She just knew there was something else with this stalking; not just because they had nothing to do or just to kill time and entertain themselves with this. Well, his smile seemed to be strange upon seeing that girl. He looked like a kid who's thrilled to see a toy he'd been desiring to have.

After coming to that conclusion; she came back to her position to resume watching the two below.

"Ah." She said, "So that's why we're stalking them."

Confused; he asked, "Huh?" staring at her as he titled his head.

"You have that so-called, 'Sister Complex'. You're getting jealous with that guy being affectionate with your little sister." she said with a straight look in her face.

"Ahahaha..." he just chuckled, then looked through his binoculars once again, "Don't get the wrong idea, Nobume. I'm just interested with strong persons."

"You sound like a tsundere, Kamui."

And so; the scene below...

They were still in the middle of the park, though this time the people around them have gone already. They must've scared them with the commotion they're doing.

Kagura was the lone aggressor this time, she was the only one attacking Sougo. She kept on thrusting both her hands towards his head as she sprints forward; while he just kept on dodging her; right,left,up and down; as he keeps up with her speed; dashing backwards.

As Kamui continued watching their fight, a thought suddenly came to him.

"Come to think of it, aren't they both suppressing themselves while fighting?" Kamui asked, then continued, "It's just like a kid's brawl; they won't take each other seriously."

"It's just a **Lover's Quarrel** after all."

***CRACK!***

Nobume was unaware of how fatal her words were. Seriously, she just said it out of the blue; maybe that was the first thing she could think of; though she's completely unknowledgeable regarding that topic; or maybe, unconsciously, she wanted to tease him. She didn't know it would snap something inside of the guy she's sitting beside with.

And so, for the second time around; Kamui had broken his binoculars. This time it was broken with much more force that in just one squeeze of his hands; it almost turned into dusts. A large amount of imaginary dark, devious aura surging into him at full speed; but well it subsided after a few seconds and he finally calmed down. He directed his look at Nobume.

"Aryaya; it must've been the cheapest brand of binoculars." Said he as he got another piece of binocular that only God knows where he gets it.

Just how many binoculars did he have that it seemed to be disposable for him?

Nobume could only stare at his actions. She didn't expect that his SisCon side was to this extent; where he would unconsciously break things. To think this cold blooded and violent guy who hides his inner wickedness with his perpetual smile would have a soft side for his sister; it must be the greatest troll of the century. And here she thought they were just the same, but well she just met him it's not like she would know everything about him right away.

He just dangled his feet alternately as though nothing happened while he continued observing his sister and that sandy haired guy.

Really, the next time he'd be doing a stake out like this, he would buy binoculars made of Titanium or whatsoever metal that won't be crashed that easily even if it would drain Abuto's wallet.

And so, the battle below had already gotten more intense than a while ago, now they were already using their weapons against each other. Kagura was still the aggressor who kept on swinging her umbrella mindlessly towards Sougo, and he would just clash it with his katana; not missing a hit.

"Now he's really something to be on par with a Yato." He commented.

Another assault from her umbrella was coming towards him, but this time it was not directed in his head but to the side of his torso; he had assumed it and deflected it with his sword. Kamui could only be amazed with him; a mere human who could fight fairly with a Yato; now he's getting more and more entertained watching the two.

His sword came clashing with her umbrella; having a battle of endurance and strength of whose weapon would get defeated first. Both seemed to be too focused with their fight, but as Kamui was looking closer; Sougo's eyes were directed somewhere else; it was looking sideways up to that tree. He was smirking; a teasing smirk that Kamui knew was meant for him. Sougo knew from the start they were watching them; and maybe; he was even able to know their identity.

"Hehhhhh~ I think I should really put him on my To fight/kill list." He just said.

With those split seconds of averting his attention from his rival; it was already enough for her to see through the opening he just created. And so, she had kicked him in his abdomen that he laid on the ground. Now she's standing in front of him, with her victorious eyes looking down on him.

She then put her hands on her waist, "HAHAHAHAHAHA! You deserve that Sadist!" said she as she slowly sat down; her legs on both sides of his abdomen, "You lose bastard."

Now she pointed her umbrella on him, he just raised his hand like a criminal caught.

"Ehhhh...Really China. Trying to rape me in public at this early time of the day? How bold of you." he replied monotonously with his face still as uninterested as always, "As expected from Danna, he had taught you well."

"TEME! You really want to die, huh?" she threatened as her umbrella got nearer his face, "HAHAHAHA! Let me destroy that Girly face of yours!"

"Lots of fan girls would cry if you do that."

"HAH! Gin-chan has MORE fans than you! Even that Mayo freak ranked higher than you, Sadist."

Even though that infuriated him, he still had to calm down; "At least I always rank higher than you." He said keeping that bored look in his face.

A vein popped in her temple and she finally snapped, "WHAT WAS THAT?! HUH?!" she grabbed his collar and lifted him; her umbrella still pointing at him; their faces were just a few inches away from one another but the both of them didn't care. Kagura was too enraged at the moment that she wouldn't notice; while Sougo remained poker faced as he raised both his hands.

"I'm the heroine and you're just a side character!HAHAHAHA! If I kill you right n-"

***CRAAAAAAAAAAACK***

A loud sound coming from a tree in that park was heard. It was a branch that suddenly fell off for some unknown reason; whatever broke it; it must've had too much strength that its noise was loud enough to get the attention of Sougo and Kagura. They were kind of near that tree after all, they even saw the little amount of smoke it produced as it landed on the ground. Both their gazes were directed to that tree.

"Eh? What the hell was that?" Kagura asked; while she casually released her hand from his collar.

Now that something else got her attention she didn't care whatever happened to his head when it hits the ground. Thankfully, Sougo was able to control it that he was not hurt at all.

"Just some Stalking couple."

He must be loving this position; Kagura sitting on his abdomen while he laid on the ground; that even if he could easily escape from her; he wouldn't do anything.

Upon hearing that, she immediately faced him; "Huh? You mean someone was watching us?!"

He was just staring at her, "Maa, they may be spies too-"

But before he had finished his statement; Kagura had already stood up with her umbrella readied in a fighting stance, just like wielding a sword then shouted, "BASTARDS! Who the hell are you?! Get your asses here!"

She began walking towards the tree, "You cowards! I'll beat the crap out of y-"

But she failed to continue what she's saying and even stopped on her tracks because of a hand that suddenly seized her wrist. In split seconds; she got dragged backwards, turned around and now just a pair of crimson orbs from a certain sadist was the only sight for her. He was staring keenly at her while she, still shocked, was caught off guard.

"Hai China. You lose." He spoke.

She came back to her senses and saw her umbrella in the hands of the Sadist.

"OI! That's cheating you bastard! Give that back to me!" she demanded, "And let go of me!" she wriggled her captured wrist; trying to be released.

But he won' budge, he gripped tightly of her wrist same with her umbrella, he had no intentions of giving it back to her. She's starting to lose her cool, she had to capture those stalkers after all. There were two options she could think of; spit on his beautiful face to get him distracted or to kick his b*lls as hard as she can to knock him down.

Nah, she chose the third one; do both at the same time. A combo would be more powerful than a simple attack.

"You won't be able to catch those stalkers anyway." he said.

"What the hell was that!? You're underestimating me?!" she replied more infuriated than a while ago.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, you're a monster after all."

Okay, change of plan. She would just bite him until his hand would be cut by her teeth. That's the easiest way out at that moment.

"Then you're a sadistic demon king!" she shouted at him as she opened her mouth having a full view of her teeth; aiming to bite his left hand holding her umbrella.

He suddenly raised the said object and opened it. Exactly after that, feint sounds of water droplets were heard all over the place; and it gradually grew louder.

She calmed down upon hearing the rain. She thought she'd get wet but when she looked up, an umbrella was sheltering her; together with the Sadist.

He was looking up to the umbrella, "Maa. I think it's big enough for the two of us."

She glared at him, "This is mine, Sadist, so get the hell out of here."

He just ignored her and began walking; dragging her in the process.

"Oi Bastard!Let go of me." She insisted using her other hand to be released from his grip; pushing him side wards.

But even before she succeeded; he had slipped his hand on her waist and pulled her closer to his body.

"On second thought, this umbrella is small for us." Said he; holding her tighter as if not letting her go.

He noticed that she had stopped with her resistance and became silent. He expected her to be more aggressive; like kicking or punching him and he even prepared for that.

"What China? Having some *doki doki* episode there coz a handsome guy like me held you like this?" he said; not to tease her but just to liven up the atmosphere.

Nah, she won't ever tell this Sadist. That she feels comfortable like this; that the warmth she felt coming from him is better than their kotatsu at home; and that sharing her umbrella with him takes away those negative feelings she has whenever it rains.

"Dream on Sadist. You should be glad that a cute popular girl like me is letting you touch me." she finally spoke not looking at him, "Be prepared when Gin-chan sees this."

For a second, he froze thinking the worst case scenario if her father-like-figure saw him holding his precious daughter; one glass of parfait may not be enough for him. Then there's that baldy father too; he should start inquiring for effective and immediate hair growers.

They have started walking, with the same position as a while ago. His thoughts were filled with how he could save his life; those were guys with monstrous strength after all; such big obstacles for him.

He then stopped on his tracks. Yeah, there's another one. How could he forget that. She also has a big brother who has a Sister Complex on her. That might be the biggest hurdle for him; he seemed to be someone who won't be bribed that easily.

Because of him, even Kagura stopped walking, then asked, "OI! Why'd you stop?!"

"Ne China. The next time you see that donut freak chick; try calling her 'Onee-chan'." He stated out of the blue.

"Huh? and why would I?" she asked.

"She might love the sound of it."

Once again, they resumed to the path they were going. The rain continued to overwhelm the whole place.

00000

"So, shall we get inside?" Kamui asked.

"I don't mind." Nobume replied.

And there in front of them, stood an abandoned house, a bungalow; but it still looked fine. Weeds and grasses have grown around it. They were both standing in the rain; with just one umbrella to shelter them.

Both agreeing, they walked towards the said building.

"Kamui, you shouldn't have broken that branch." She said.

"Ahahaha...But it was a frail branch to begin with."

Yeah, positive. It must've been that 'tsundere' fad these days and he's been infected by it.

EH? Somehow...This chapter had become OkiKagu. Is it fail or epic fail? Were they OOC or not? Coz i kinda feel they are, esp OkiKagu coz it's been ages since I last wrote an ff about them** . **And seriously, the OkiKagu part from chapter 3 was sudden; I never planned to put it there. So I thought I had to give them more appearances here and voila! They had more exposures than KamuNobu in this chapter **lllorzlll**

But don't worry, the next chapter would only be KamuNobu; and the real story starts there; I THINK? I've worked on this chapter for a freaking month and still, I'm not confident with it.

Maa, judgement is in your hands. Reviews are much appreciated!

Lots of love for all the readers! *Chuuuu~* 


	5. Chapter 5

I just re-read the previous chapters recently, and** I'M SO SORRY **for all the typo errors I've done *bows and bows* even those wrong grammars. I feel so ashamed always posting hurriedly; and forgetting about editing **ll**oTL I failed. *sigh*

Seriously, I missed writing this KamuNobu fic, and even the 170cm trio (oh how I wanted to update that! TAT). I have the ideas but inspiration comes once in a blue moon. Just forgive this incompetent author.

Btw, I'm really really happy to see more KamuNobu fics here. I hope there'd be more to come~

Kamui heard it once again.

*drip drip drop*

It was the sound of the rain. The heavy downpour descending from the sky; its drops boisterously fell down everywhere beneath it. It overwhelmed the surroundings; deafening his ears with this noise.

He hated this sound.

The nostalgia it gave him while being forced to listen to this irks him. It brings back the memories of the distant past, the past that he had thrown away; he had abandoned and locked deep within him. Those times when he was still in that dirty dump called home; either good or bad memories; he doesn't want to give a damn about them anymore. It would just give him some unnecessary emotions that he had intentionally forgotten.

_Nii-chan...Nii-chan..._

That voice, that little voice of a little girl with her petite young body as fragile as a glass; his little sister staring at him with evident grief in her eyes; who just stood still behind him as he walked away without a hint of care; abandoning her.

_Nii-chan...Don't g-_

He finally opened his eyes.

He blinked them twice, _I think I just had a bad dream. _He thought then smiled, "Maa, I don't care anyway." he continued, with a soft voice audible for him alone.

His vision was directed upwards, a ceiling was into view. That's when he finally realized something amiss in this situation.

"Where am I by the way?" he asked himself as he finally felt the coldness of the floor where he laid.

*drip drip drop*

It was raining heavily and he didn't even have a blanket or anything to shelter himself from this cold temperature but he didn't bother with it, he was used to this kind of place. He then lifted his upper body and leaned his back on the wall behind him. He started roaming his eyes to examine the whole place.

It looked like an abandoned house, just a small one where you could see everything inside with just a single glance. The furniture, appliances, the ceiling, the wall; they were all worn out with their colours starting to fade like they haven't been used or cleaned for ages. It was almost empty anyway.

*drip drip drop*

The rain had caught his attention once again, he just raised his head to stare at the window and watch the downpour but someone was blocking the view. A person was standing before it, adorning the rain outside. It was a girl with long azure hair wearing a white coat and boots with katana hanging into her waist.

_Now I remember._ He thought.

He just smirked seeing that figure before him. The curve on his lips got bigger when he realized that it was just him and this girl alone in this abandoned house.

He called out to her,"Nobume-cha-"

_Sweet. _He thought once again.

His lips tasted sweet and if his memory is right, any dessert or sugary filled snack he had eaten must have already been digested inside him; so why did it feel like he just ate one recently? Why were there traces of its taste on his lips? And this sweetness was awfully familiar for him since he had tried this confectionery for a couple of times already, thanks to a certain blue haired, red eyed girl.

"Ne, Nobume-chan." He called out once again.

He had formulated some 'interesting' hypothesis in his mind with this mystery and he needed a more concrete evidence for verification. The culprit has to confess her crime.

She turned her head towards him while still holding into the window. She tilted her head as a response from his call.

They were just about one meter away from each other, both staring at one another's eyes, azure boring its way into crimson ones.

"Did you kiss me while I was sleeping?" he asked with that usual smile he wore; curiosity at the same time amusement apparent to his face.

She remained in her position.

"I was still hungry and your lips looked delicious." She answered blatantly completely unaware of the meaning of her words.

"Ahahahaha..." he just chuckled, "That's my first kiss you know."

She tilted her head more, "Kissing is just a position of two orbicular muscles. Does it bother you?"

"Not at all." he just replied, still smiling.

She attacked him. She just attacked him in his precious sleep. She took advantage of his weakest state and done that to him without his permission, without him being aware of its occurrence. Somehow, that irritated him, how he wasn't able to wake up or even just feel it. A kiss or two is nothing for him, he doesn't care about these things after all, but doing it in his sleep is a different matter.

He should have his revenge, right? Maybe double or triple folds of what she had done.

He continued, "Just don't blame me for the payback later."

A smirk was plastered on his face completely concealing the evil thoughts within him.

"Kamui." She called.

He was already smiling too much and she had to stop it before she gets contaminated by his deceitful grin, or even just reducing it.

His train of thoughts formulating his so called 'revenge' were cut off by her voice; just when he was already in the good part of it.

"Let's play in the rain."

**000000**

He had no choice. Even if he wanted to decline from her request, he just couldn't go against those eyes of hers. He was lead outside by that girl, now he is standing under the rain with his umbrella preventing himself to be soaked by the downpour.

It has always been like this in the past, back in his hometown that he had long forgotten. It was a part of his everyday life that he was forced to accept. He could move at his will without the restraint of the sun's rays. He won't need to worry for protection of his fragile skin from these poisonous rays. It was a pretty convenient weather for the likes of him, having the blood of Yato run in his veins.

He didn't particularly hate the rain; he just...got sick of it.

_Niichan! Niichan!_

There was this voice of a little girl echoing in the back of his mind but he pretends to be oblivious of the sound, even more with the figure slowly forming in his head as it becomes more audible.

It must be because of that stupid dream he had a while ago which he only recalled after episodes of déjà vu as he came outside.

It felt disgusting. Why was he even bothered by these flash backs? He didn't care about it. He was not supposed to care about it.

He was drowned in his own thoughts that he only wanted to stand there, not moving an inch from his position since a while ago.

He had even forgotten _her _presence_. _He had forgotten about that poker faced girl who dragged him here in the first place.

**00000**

She had always wanted to try this; _playing_ under the rain which in her own vocabulary meant _fighting._

It's not like she was envious of that white haired samurai who fought some old geezer under the rain or was she amazed with the sound produced by the muddy water as he ran towards his enemy, then the merging of blood and droplets of rain as they slashed one another. Not at all seriously, she just...wanted to try it.

Now she sounded like a _tsundere _and it was Kamui who infected her.

She then halted the movements of her feet. He has been silent for a while, and she didn't hear his footsteps at all. He hadn't moved an inch from his place. Maybe he was not in the mood right now? But she didn't care at all; all she wanted was to fight with him under the rain. It has to be him.

She just unsheathed her katana as she turned back to start sprinting towards him. Then she completely took the blade off from its sheathe when she was only a few steps away from him. She was prepared slashing him horizontally.

She stopped midways when an umbrella blocked her attack barely touching her blade. But that was not the only reason for her sudden pause. She felt that there was something wrong with him. It was like he only responded to her assault with his mere reflexes, it was just his body not he, himself. He was such an experienced fighter that even without focusing on the enemy, his body would automatically defend itself.

It kind of ticked her off. Was he underestimating her once again?

She held that pointed part of his umbrella exerting her almost full strength on it as she successfully pulled it away from him and threw it somewhere. She finally saw his face and it revealed a kind of facial expression that she saw on him for the first time. She couldn't decipher at all what kind of expression was that. Yeah, she was right. He was being weird since a while ago.

He finally noticed her, and was now staring at her eyes, " -chan."

But she won't be tricked easily by that deceitful smile of his.

He continued, "Maybe next t-"

He was cut off by her abrupt action. She suddenly pulled down the lower part of his braid and was now staring intently at him that just added to his confusion.

She tugged it once more, reducing the distance between their faces.

And for the third time she repeated the act, her lips were now exactly positioned against his.

Technically speaking, this is not his first kiss, but he was asleep that time. So for Kamui, this is a first time. It was just a light touch, but hell, he didn't know that a kiss would feel this great. It was cold, they were drenched, but he felt like it was more exciting in this state. She closed her eyes, and he did the same.

He paid no heed with the sensation of pain he felt from the roots of his hair due to the increasing strength of her grip. The only thing his body could feel was that softness of her lips that he had been tempted to bite or should he slide his tongue inside her to taste her more? It was for his revenge after all.

But before he could implement his devious plan, she had already released his locks entirely secured by her hand, together with her lips.

"Do you still hate the rain?"

Seriously, how can a heartless killer like her be able to look so innocent like a child with those curious eyes and that soft tone of voice? He just gave her a smile.

"Yeah." He immediately answered, "But..."

He made slight movements of bending down to her while he placed his index finger on her lips, giving them a light press. And after a short pause, he gradually slid his finger replacing it with his thumb.

His eyes wide opened, grinning at her as he continued, "I love your lips-"

The cold metallic end of the sword was now barely touching his flesh dangerously pointing at his neck.

He just sighed, "You just won't give up, will you?"

She lifted her head staring at him, "Kamui, let's play under the rain."

She was really determined to the point of forcing him with her whims.

He stepped back from the blade as he raised his hands, "Maaa, It can't be helped, huh-"

As soon he spoke the last syllable, he had opened his eyes together with his hand now aiming at her neck as though it was a sword which was met by her blade directed toward his wrist; but it just slid in between his fingers. He had caught the middle part of her katana without any light scratches on his flesh.

His pursed lips produced a playful whistling sound, "Still having the intent of killing me, huh?"

She slightly rotated her katana, causing a tiny gush of blood from his finger, "It's not like you would die easily."

He withdrew his injured finger from her blade, setting it on his mouth as he tasted the crimson liquid on it though some of the blood was washed away by the rain.

A snicker demanding for more amusement was plastered in his lips.

A stare responding to his plea was now evident in her eyes.

Thus they continued with their own little 'playtime.'

**00000**

_*cell phone rings*_

They were at the midst of their fighting where the intensity of the battle was at its peak. Kamui and Nobume were battling for strength with both their weapons clashed against one another. She kept pushing forward with her katana while he defended with his umbrella, which he had picked up along their fight, going towards her direction.

Both forces were on par with one another, though Kamui may just be faking the equality on their strength.

_*cell phone continues to ring*_

She was completely aware that the sound came from hers. Kamui doesn't seem the type to have these kinds of techy stuffs. She also knew who the caller was. It must be her not-changing-facial-expression Commander who's getting lonely without anyone to exchange mails. And even the real reason for the call. She has not returned to their HQ for a quite alarming span of time with just the excuse of 'I'm gonna buy donuts outside.'

But she didn't give a damn about these.

Kamui, who was now quite bothered with the sound, decreased the tension in his muscles and asked, "Aren't you gonna answer?"

_*cell phone still ringin-*_

And without second thought, she had immediately tossed the phone to some random direction. But she was still focused on her blade and the enemy in front of her.

No one shall ruin her enjoyment at the moment. Not when she was able to fight o her heart's content for a long span of time without taking the life of her opponent or even injuring him fatally.

"Maa, maa, I think it's about time we stop this." He spoke.

She thought it was just a bluff, something to get her caught off guard. But then, she felt him completely relaxing his body and what's more is he even lowered down his weapon. She copied his action though she was still cautious of his probable sudden assault.

"Abuto must be cursing me right now." He added.

Well, she had enjoyed enough and he even went along with her whims, maybe she could let him go for now.

He turned around with his back facing her, while he slightly waved his hand.

"See you tomorrow, Kamui." She said.

He was stopped by her sentence, "Ohh. I forgot."

He faced her once again, "I'll be leaving Earth later, and who knows when I'd be able to return here."

How should she respond with his statement? Should she try stopping him? But it's not like she has any reason for it. All she cared about was fighting him and taking pleasure in it. He's some rare opponent that she genuinely enjoyed sparring with.

Now everything made sense for his weird actions a while ago. The reason why he persistently took her in that abandoned house to take 'shelter' from the rain and wanting some 'warmth' when she was about to part ways with him a while ago.

It was the last after all.

"Bye bye!" he spoke and waved his hand once again.

He began moving forward, away from her. He won't even dare to look back at her to see her one last time. Should she try killing him? Now that he's not completely on guard? Who knows when she would have an opportunity like this to slay him?

She stepped forward and pulled her braids once again, this time with more force exerted than the first time she did it. He almost fell down on the ground with his back first with her strength, or maybe he was just too shocked.

"Kamui." She called.

He faced her, not completely tilting his head, just enough to see her face. It was just a breath away from him and she was intently staring at his eyes. He had no choice but to stare back at her.

"I'm hungry." she pleaded like a kid asking for a piece of candy.

That gave a grin on his lips; he turned into her this time, completely facing her.

"Then..." said he.

He held her shoulders firmly but gently, and then she finally released his locks. He inclined his head inching towards hers. He was too impatient; he couldn't wait another second before he could taste her lips once again.

So with just one push, he landed exactly on hers. After just a few seconds of that light kiss, he immediately opened her mouth to deepen their touch.

This time, he really nibbled the lower part of her lips without any wounds inflicted on her. He took his time savouring her before he pulled away from the kiss.

"Is this enough?" he asked.

"If I say no?"

She spoke so innocently complemented with the tilting of her head inclined into a lower degree. It was a perfect combo. Indeed a perfect combo, that Kamui's hormones were increasing into a dangerous extent almost going beyond what his self control could handle. He is after all a healthy growing boy in his pubescent years who just awakened from his desires.

And he successfully covered up the struggle inside of him with his usual smile.

"Ahahaha...Then bear with this FOR NOW."

He spoke as he walked away from her.

Really, he should be commended for his self control.

Oh my, was it too sweet to the point of OOC-ness or was it just plain OOC? It's been a long time since I wrote a KamuNobu ff after all. Meh. Excuses. And if you noticed, I got lazy with fighting scenes. AHAHA! /SHOT

**Announcement:**

This fanfic MIGHT end in the next chapter, but it still depends.


End file.
